


Marvel Zombies

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Multi, Multiverse, Stony - Freeform, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Una fuerte ola de muertos vivientes amenaza a los vengadores y a toda la humanidad.





	1. Reencuentro

Con mucha cautela golpeó el cristal para hacer evidente su presencia.— ¿Tony?— La puerta se abrió en seguida y logró observar a un hombre moreno, fornido, aunque no tanto como él, soldando un par de placas metálicas sobre un escritorio cubierto por varios planos.

Aquel genio ególatra retiró la máscara que cubría su rostro y giró para encontrarse con el Capitán de ojos azules.— No era necesario que tocaras, sabía que estabas aquí y JARVIS ya te había abierto la puerta principal.

El rubio ignoró su comentario y fue directo al grano.— ¿Para qué pediste que viniera?

Tony se sentó encima del mismo escritorio donde estaba soldando y miró con gracia al ojiazul. — ¿No puedo llamar a un viejo, muy pero muy viejo amigo, para que pasemos la tarde?

Rogers se cruzó de brazos y  lo miró irritado. —Ya te cansaste de estar con Banner y me llamaste para tener con qué desaburrirte.

—Vamos, cuando lo dices tú, suena muy cruel. —Bajó del escritorio y se aproximó al Capitán.

—Tony, no puedes utilizar a las personas como a tus juguetes, si quieres compañía por qué no mejor vas y…

El moreno interrumpió la frase del rubio con su dedo índice en sus labios. —No es bueno decir blasfemias Steve. —Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no iba a decir eso. —Apartó la mano del millonario y miró hacia otro lado, no entendía por qué de pronto tanta amabilidad en Stark.

—Estás demasiado tenso y para ser franco como ya dijiste, sí estoy aburrido de estar todo el día con Bruce. —Steve suspiró y esperó a que continuara.— No tengo intención de molestar a risitos de oro en su castillo dorado flotante con arcoíris para ir a beber una copa, sacar a Clint de su nido o domar a la fiera de Romanoff, así que, tú eras la mejor opción.

—¿No querrás decir “la única”?

—¿Por qué todo suena tan mal viniendo de ti? —Steve frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a salir del taller. —De acuerdo, te propongo una cosa. Una apuesta.

El rubio se detuvo en seguida. —Te escucho. —Debía admitir que le intrigaba.

—Hagamos esto interesante. Pasaremos todo lo que resta del día en donde yo quiera y te divertirás.

— ¿Y si no?

—Seré tu esclavo el día de mañana, sin objeciones, haré lo que me pidas.

El rubio lo meditó un segundo. —Debes estar muy aburrido cómo para querer intentarlo.

—Como no tienes idea. Entonces… ¿aceptas?— Tony arqueó una ceja.

El Capitán tenía un mal presentimiento. —¿Y qué ganarás tú?

—El mismo premio, serás mi esclavo el día de mañana.

—Eso no suena nada justo, tú escogerás los sitios el día de hoy, es un doble premio.

Tony rió un poco. —No creí que fueses tan listo. Será un lugar escogido por mí y después uno por ti.

El Capitán lo meditó por un momento. —Bien...

—Debes estar muy aburrido cómo para querer intentarlo. —Steve sonrió levemente y rodó sus ojos, hace mucho que no tenía una misión y había caído en la rutina. Tal vez salir con Stark no sería tan mala idea después de todo. –Bien, creo que podemos empezar con…

Una voz interrumpió ahora al moreno. _—¿Señor?_

—¿Qué ocurre JARVIS? Estamos a punto de salir. —El tono de molestia del castaño era más que evidente.

Steve se ruborizó un segundo, ya que para él un sinónimo de “Salir” era una “Cita”.

— _Lamento la interrupción, señor, pero Reed Richards lo solicita al teléfono._

—¿Teléfono? Como si él no tuviese comunicación por video llamada. En fin, dile que estoy ocupado.

— _Sí, señor._

Sin demorarse aún más, ambos partieron de la torre en uno de los más lujosos autos del millonario. La charla en el transcurso del viaje no fue muy entretenida, el que más hablaba era Tony y casi todos los temas eran acerca de él. Steve no sabía a dónde se dirigían, únicamente se limitaba a mirar por la ventana del copiloto y recordar cómo era Nueva York décadas anteriores.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah? Claro. —Tony notó la ausencia del Capitán y frenó en seco, provocando una gran sacudida en el interior del vehículo. —¡Ten más cuidado! —Se quejó.

—Ya llegamos.

El moreno bajó primero del auto y estiró sus brazos, había sido un viaje relativamente largo, pero que Steve no lo había notado.

—¿Coney Island? —Preguntó incrédulo al cerrar su puerta. Aún desde el estacionamiento en el muelle, la gran rueda, montaña rusa y el estrépito de la multitud era muy evidente.

—Creí que sería bueno pasar un rato aquí y tal vez después pueda convencerte de ir a un bar.

Steve no podía disimular su emoción, aquel parque de diversiones se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones que lo recordaba. Tantos años y lo veía prácticamente igual, excepto por una cosa, más bien por una persona. —Bucky. —Susurró para sí mismo, pero el castaño lo escuchó claramente y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Compraré las entradas...— Se alejó, tratando de ignorar la actitud causada en el rubio.

Rogers observaba a lo lejos el parque. Varios recuerdos inundaron su mente, recuerdos muy felices, pero que se llenaron de amargura al saber que no volverían.

—Aquí están. —Tony mostró los dos pequeños pedazos de papel y miró el rostro inexpresivo del capitán.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

Ambos entraron y Tony no paraba de hablar. Explicaba cómo funcionaba cada juego mecánico, cómo él podía mejorarlo tan sólo con partes desechadas de automóviles y otras cosas que Steve no entendía. Realmente no estaba prestando atención.

Al notar de nuevo la mirada vacía del soldado, Tony se acercó a uno de los juegos de tiro al blanco para ganar uno de los animales de felpa gigantes. Trató arrojando tres aros de plástico al cuello de una botella, pero no lo consiguió. Intentó nuevamente en otro juego, ahora disparando a unos patos con una pistola de agua.

—Este juego es estúpido. —Gruñó y dejó caer el arma de juguete para ir a otro juego de azar.

Steve rió al ver los intentos fallidos del castaño y su rabieta de niño pequeño. Se dirigieron a otro juego donde se tenía que golpear una plataforma con un pesado martillo y hacer que una pieza de metal se elevara hasta la parte más alta. Tony lo intentó repetidas veces y no llegaba más que a la mitad. Bufó, llamando al dueño del juego un charlatán. El rubio tomó el pesado martillo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la plataforma. Rápidamente el metal tocó la campanilla de la cima, recibiendo el juguete de premio.

—Toma. —Le ofreció el enorme conejo de felpa al castaño.

—No, quédatelo. —Lo rechazó sin pensar.

—Haz estado por horas intentando ganártelo, creo que ni siquiera nos dará tiempo de ir a otro sitio. —Volvió a ofrecérselo.

—Lo quería porque iba a dártelo. —Dijo el moreno casi en un suspiro. Ante esto Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabía porqué, pero había algo en Tony que le agradaba, a pesar de su personalidad que lo hacía enfurecer casi siempre.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, sin darse cuenta Tony sentía los labios del capitán contra los suyos, aprisionándolos y evitando que se separaran. El beso se intensificó cuando el castaño correspondió. Steve lo acercó con su brazo libre, mientras que el otro lo tomaba fuertemente rodeándolo por el cuello.

Antes de que pudiesen llegar a más, escucharon fuertes gritos provenientes de una multitud que corría. Se separaron al instante y observaron una extraña criatura que mordía a un hombre por la pierna, arrancándole una parte de su pantalón y con ella un trozo sangriento de su carne.


	2. Inicio del fin

Tony quería vomitar ante tal escena y Steve le arrojó el gran conejo para acudir con el hombre que había sido mordido. Golpeó a la criatura, que parecía ser otro hombre, pero con aspecto cadavérico. Directo en el rostro, noqueándolo al instante y cayendo al suelo. Trató de levantar al sujeto herido, pero notó al tomarlo que su temperatura subía rápidamente, temblando casi en convulsiones. El Capitán lo soltó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el castaño. Más gritos se escucharon y otras de esas criaturas corrían por todos lados.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!— Tony gritó y Steve lo tomó de la mano para huir hacia la salida del parque. Llegaron al estacionamiento, el mecánico colocó el muñeco en la parte trasera del auto y condujo fuera del muelle de Coney Island sin cuestionar más. Si Rogers se encontraba en shock, debía tratarse de algo extremadamente malo. El Capitán respiraba agitadamente en su asiento, no sabía lo que ocurría. Aquello sucedió en unos cuantos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre atacase a otro a mordidas? ¿Estaban tratando con monstruos? ¿Alienígenas? Tal vez debieron quedarse a ayudar. ¿Cuántas personas inocentes habrían sido atacadas también? Pero algo dentro de sí gritaba que debía poner a salvo a Stark sino llevaba consigo la armadura, ni él estaba protegido con su escudo. Giró el rostro, observándolo con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Deseaba poder hablar, pero la imagen vívida de pedazos de carne arrancados tras chorros de sangre aún se encontraban en su mente.

—Ni siquiera preguntes, sé tanto como tú lo que son esas cosas.— Tony no apartó ni un segundo la mirada hacia el frente, conduciendo sin ninguna precaución, pues parecía que ya no se encontraban en funcionamiento los semáforos. Era un caos vial. Ellos tratando de entrar a la ciudad, pero parecía que el resto intentaba desesperadamente salir de ella en auto o incluso a pie.

—¡Debemos hacer algo!— El Capitán no podía controlarse, las expresiones de terror de todas esas personas huyendo le alteraban aún más.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Viste cómo ese monstruo mordió a ese tipo? —Anthony también lo había presenciado, pero luchó por formular alguna razón lógica. Tal vez era un caso de locura colectiva y canibalismo.

 _—¿Señor?—_ En el tablero del auto se escuchaba la voz de la IA construida por Stark.

—¿Ahora qué JARVIS?— Tony se aferró aún más al volante. Tantas personas corriendo entre las calles y avenidas, era difícil esquivarlas.

_—Lamento la interrupción, pero la llamada de Reed Richards es muy relevante._

—¿Qué quiere? ¿Una lección de álgebra?

—Dejó un mensaje.— En seguida reprodujo la voz de Mr. Fantástico sin importarle que estuviesen en medio de un mar humano.— “ _Stark no tengo mucho tiempo y no esperaré de nuevo a que respondas. Intentaré ser lo más breve posble:_ _Hace unas semanas recibí una transmisión que parecía ser de mí mismo en otra dimensión. Así es, me encontré hablando conmigo. Parecía algo increíble y sumamente interesante. Ambos decidimos encontrarnos para intercambiar conocimiento. Fabriqué un portal interdimensional para realizar el viaje. Cuando llegué al edificio Baxter de la otra dimensión, descubrí que toda la ciudad se hallaba destruida, sin signos de vida. Comencé a recorrer las calles desiertas hasta que me crucé con mi equipo de ese universo convertidos en seres atroces que trataron de devorarme. En ese momento me di cuenta que todo era un engaño para atraerme y brindarles una entrada. Dentro de ese mundo también existen los superhéroes de la Tierra que conocemos, pero estos han sido infectados por un virus que los ha transformado en parásitos caníbales, alimentándose del resto de la población para hacer más fuerte a su especie. En cuanto logran extinguir la raza huésped, mudan a una más fuerte. Pero no existe nadie más poderoso en ese universo y el alimento se agota. Logré escapar gracias a Spiderman y Magneto de ese planeta, pero temo que sea muy tarde. Ellos cruzaron, Tony. No puedo volver aún, debo reparar el portal. Pero espero que el mensaje llegue a tiempo. Pide ayuda a Fury, tenemos que detener esto o toda la vida será destruída en nuestro universo…_ ”

—Eso sí que fue breve.— Aún con un apocalipsis asechando, no perdía su sutil sentido del sarcasmo.

Steve trató de procesar toda la información.— Esto es muy grave, Tony. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto va más allá de lo que conocemos. Ya está fuera de control. Esas cosas se multiplican.

Habían cruzado casi media ciudad y estaban a punto de llegar a la torre Stark. Fuera de las ventanillas del auto se veían aún más personas que se encontraban en busca de refugio, intentando huir o tratando de conseguir armas y provisiones. Sirenas de patrullas, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos se volvían aún más estridentes conforme se aproximaban. La noticia se había propagado con gran velocidad y era obvio que la población no se lo tomaría con calma.

Al llegar a la torre, se encaminaron al PentHouse donde se ubicaba el taller. Tony no perdió tiempo y se comunicó con el director de SHIELD.

—¡Ya era hora Stark! ¡Estamos en una maldita guerra y tú pasando la tarde en un infantil parque de diversiones!

—Déjate de sermones y dinos la situación.

Steve se quedó al margen, pensando en alguna posible estrategia. Lo primero era evacuar, contener la situación y averiguar qué cosas eran esos monstruos para acabar con ellos. Pero, ¿podrían detenerlos? Si lo que decía Reed era cierto, significaba que su contraparte en otra dimensión, universo o lo que sea, ya habría sido derrotado al igual que sus compañeros.

—Richards ya te contó la historia. Hace un par de horas reunimos al Dr. Pym, T'Challa, Banner y otros científicos de SHIELD para reabrir el portal y hallar una cura antes de que esto se salga de control. Tú y Rogers tienen que dirigirse al helicarrier lo más pronto posible. JARVIS ya tiene las coordenadas de nuestra posición. No tarden. —La transmisión terminó y el rostro del rubio era de una total preocupación.

—Todo terminará bien. —Tony colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del Capitán.

—Todas esas personas… ¿habrá que asesinarlas si ya fueron contagiadas?

—¿Estuviste en la segunda guerra mundial y esto te asusta? Cazabas nazis, Rogers. Eso nunca te quitó el sueño. —Frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo cómo es que el gran Capitán América se acobardaba.

Steve miró a Tony a los ojos.— Esto es diferente, ninguno tuvo elección. Los alemanes escogieron.

—Sólo es un virus, terminaremos con esto antes del día de mañana. —Se alejó sin restar su actitud de molestia.

—Tony… —Usualmente se enfadaría, tendrían una riña sobre moral, pero eta vez era distinto. Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho. Nada estaba bien y nada se solucionaría tan pronto como en misiones pasadas. Recordó las infecciones de su época, los cientos de soldados enfermos y mutilados en las enfermerías improvisadas. ¿Para eso había sobrevivido al hielo? Tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro todo mejoraría para su país, para las personas en cualquier lugar que vivieran en condiciones de injusticia o de una deplorable calidad para subsistir. De saber que en algún momento algo así podría ocurrir, ¿continuaría luchando? Todo se complicó desde que su mundo comenzó a hacerse más y más grande. Ahora existían incluso universos paralelos y además Stark se lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad. Familias enteras muriendo ahí afuera y él no sabía qué hacer.

—Debemos marcharnos, tenemos trabajo. —La voz de Tony le sacó de su trance. En verdad esperaba que tuviese razón, que todo ese desastre se solucionara pronto.


	3. Siempre hay tiempo

Tony tomó algunas de sus cosas en un gran maletín de aluminio, unas cuantas armas y obviamente su traje. Steve tomó su escudo que había dejado en la entrada del PentHouse antes de su encuentro con el millonario. No demoraron en subir a la parte más alta de la torre. Observaron la ciudad, personas corrían por todos lados sin ningún tipo de orden y el tráfico era impresionante, ya que la mayoría deseaba escapar.

Rogers deseaba llevarse consigo a cuantos pudieran en ese momento, pero sabía que no había nada por hacer hasta que conocieran la situación. Se forzó a no mirar, mientras tanto Anthony indicaba a su IA que estaban listos para marcharse.

El viento soplaba fuertemente a esa altura, la negrura de la noche invadía el cielo al igual que el frío el ambiente. Arribaron a un helicóptero, una salida de emergencia con la que siempre contaba la torre. Al encontrarse dentro y tomar sus asientos, el rubio miró nuevamente con preocupación al moreno.

—¿Qué? —Tony miró también al Capitán, le incomodaba ser observado y no poder descifrar los pensamientos de Rogers.

—No trates de ocultarlo. —El rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? —Stark se molestó un poco, actuaba de forma extraña desde el incidente en el parque de diversiones. Es decir, habían combatido extraterrestres, dioses, mutantes… esos monstruos de otra dimensión deberían ser pan comido.

Steve abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, seguido del moreno, después dirigió la vista a la parte superior del helicóptero para esquivar el rostro de Stark. —Sé que estás más asustado que yo. —Murmuró, suavizando su anterior expresión de enfado.

El castaño bufó y fingió una risa. —No bromees.

—Es muy grave, no son un centenar de bichos alienígenas como la última vez, estos pueden ser millones de cadáveres comiendo gente. —Steve podía escuchar su propia voz temerosa.

—Oye, esto será rápido, cuando lleguemos con el cíclope gruñón ya habrán tenido algún adelanto de cómo volver a matar a esas cosas y hacer una cura para los demás. —Trató de tranquilizarlo sin burlarse de él.

—No pienso que sea tan simple. —Continuaba recordando a las personas que habían sido devoradas. Inclusive con una cura o un agujero de gusano, no podrían revertirlo.

—Claro que no, tu mente es demasiado vieja como para entender el funcionamiento de la tecnología y la medicina de hoy. —Continuaba replicando Tony.

—Y tú demasiado imprudente, podrías lanzarte tú mismo a los zombies para que te coman y creer que fue el acto más heroico de la historia.— El helicóptero se elevó y tomó marcha hacia el Helicarrier. JARVIS era quien conducía, así que ambos podían gritarse y pelear con todas las comodidades.

—Al menos yo sí seré útil al construir el portal, tú sólo vas a sacar la basura.— Tony frunció el ceño.

—Estás hablando de una puerta; la cual Hank, Bruce y Pantera pueden hacer sin tu ayuda.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas, anciano.

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy hablando de algo muy simple a un niño mimado.— Steve lo señaló con su dedo índice de manera despectiva.

—No te quejaste de este niño mimado en Coney Island, ¿o debo recortarte quién fue el que se aprovechó de mis labios?

Steve se sonrojó, enfadándose aún más. —Lo dices cómo si no hubieses besuqueado a la mitad de la humanidad.

—Y tú hablas como sino fueses parte de esa mitad.

—¿Puedes hablar como un adulto por primera vez?

—¿Y tú puedes reconocer que no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos?

—Eres un idiota, Stark.— El ojiazul desabrochó su cinturón y se incorporó acercándose al castaño.

—Estúpido Capipaleta.— Tony hizo lo mismo y se abalanzó contra el Capitán besando sus labios. Ambos se aferraron al otro con fuerza, pronto sus lenguas comenzaron una ferviente lucha de poder. Steve se ladeó, perdiendo el equilibrio por las inquietas manos del moreno tocando su pecho y cayó al suelo del helicóptero.

Tony quedó sobre su cuerpo, aprovechando para friccionar las entrepiernas de ambos. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió un enorme bulto debajo del suyo, no podía imaginarse el tamaño de la hombría de Rogers.

El rubio posó sus manos sobre el trasero del ególatra, provocándole un leve gemido. Aprisionó ambos glúteos con sus grandes manos y lamió sus labios para después mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas tan azules como el océano tenían un poder hipnótico para Tony, con esa mirada no era capaz de negarle absolutamente nada, aunque pronto pondría en duda ese pensamiento.

Hábilmente, Steve bajó la cremallera del pantalón del millonario, introduciendo su mano derecha, extrayendo su caliente y palpitante miembro necesitado. Nunca antes había tocado otro pene que no fuese el suyo y jamás creyó hacerlo, pero en ese momento la lujuria superaba a la razón, a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles ese hecho. Sin ningún conocimiento previo, únicamente siguiendo la orden de sus instintos, movió su mano rítmicamente para masturbar el miembro.

Tony gemía sin parar cerca del oído de Steve, incrementando su excitación.

El rubio aumentó la velocidad y sintió cómo su mano era manchada por la esencia del millonario. Tony no había sentido un orgasmo tan placentero, ni si quiera cuando se acostó con una de las más hermosas modelos de PlayBoy, de hecho mordió su labio al admitir con amargura que tampoco había llegado a un éxtasis así con Pepper.

Steve sintió que su entrepierna iba a explotar y bajó su cremallera para liberar aquel gran pedazo de carne que demandaba atención. Tony se apresuró, descendiendo para encontrarse con aquel delicioso miembro, sólo para echarle en cara después que lo había hecho. Abrió su boca lamiendo con delicadeza la punta, saboreando cada centímetro. Si el mundo estaba a punto de terminar, no quería quedarse con el arrepentimiento de no haber pasado una noche con el Capitán América.

Sus manos acariciaron de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándolo; pero su lengua no se quedaba atrás, mientras más tiempo pasaba en su boca, más deseaba poseerlo por completo. Sin demorarse, introdujo todo lo que su cavidad lograba. Steve cerraba sus ojos, gozando cada instante y moviendo sus caderas para intentar introducirla más.

No tardó en llegar al clímax e inundar los labios del moreno con aquel viscoso, pero cálido líquido blanquecino. Sin desperdiciar una sóla gota, Tony bebió con ansiedad.

Respiraron profunda y agitadamente, recuperándose de toda la acción, aunque el viaje aún no terminaba y Steve aprovechó para bajar los pantalones del hombre de hierro hasta sus tobillos. Giró a Stark para quedar sobre él, separando sus piernas con desesperación. Acercó su miembro a su entrada sin ninguna preparación, acariciando con él, presionando hasta que Tony casi rogaba por sentirlo dentro.

Empujó, poco a poco fue entrando. El dolor de Tony era indescriptible, pero pronto se convirtió en un gran placer. Las embestidas del rubio subieron su frecuencia, se besaban con una inmensa pasión. Steve terminó en un potente chorro dentro del castaño y él sobre su abdomen.

En unos minutos habían aterrizado en el Helicarrier de SHIELD.


End file.
